Free
by vchocolates dreams
Summary: Mikan and Natsume were together. Mikan has no place to return. Grandpa has died. Natsume and Mikan, living together! Rated T for now but will become Rated M soon.


**Disclaimer: This is certainly a fan-made and I don't have any rights to own anything about Gakuen Alice. Just read. Be aware that this story is Rated M, though, this is my first time on writing one so feedbacks are highly appreciated. I might make this 3 chapters or maybe 1 shot only depending on your feedbacks.**

* * *

**We are Free**

* * *

We've been together for almost 8 years, I guessed. Finally! The day that me and Natsume was waiting for has come! Do you know what is that? It's our graduation day in Gakuen Alice, the day when we can consider ourselves as Free from the grip of the higher-ups. I was so happy and of course, glorious after my hardships in class. I wouldn't know what may have happen to me if Natsume wasn't with me. I am so happy that he made feel like this. We are 20 now but we still have this character which was, fighting and teasing always as if we are still 10 years old. He always call me Polka even if I don't wear 'em anymore. I was filled with thoughts right now on what we will do first since our parents died already, I mean mine only since his Father was still alive same as with his sister, Aoi who I suddenly noticed on the gate as if fetching his brother. I smiled at her when I saw her same goes to me. She's like my sister too and I became fond of Aoi even if we had a short time being together.

I was walking to the main gate of Alice Academy to live a life of a freeman. I walked towards Aoi and greeted her, "Hi Aoi! Long time, no see. I've missed you!" She told me the same thing. We were both laughing when I heard Natsume asked me, "Mikan, You don't know where to go right? I mean, you don't know where you can stay, right?" I saddened when I remembered that Grandpa died and my parents as well. I don't know where to say so I bow my head and tear dropped from my eyes. Natsume knew what this meant so he exclaimed, "I know, you can live with us." I was so happy when I heard this from him. I looked at him and brushed my face with my hand to remove the salty water came from my eyes. I smiled at him although the facade of sadness was still in me. I saw his eyes, feeling guilty for bringing up the topic, I said to him, "I can see it from your eyes, It's okay. Don't worry." I hugged him and he hugged me back. Aoi saw this and same as his father, "I see, so she's your girl Natsume." His father spoke. We both blushed and I questioned Natsume surprised Why his dad can see me, I thought he gone blind but he whispered to me, "I am not sure but your Uncle took care of my family." My eyes went big and look at him. "They like you, Polka." he told me, I blushed once more. I lost of words. look at Aoi who was grinning at me widely. I can see her smile and she was alike with Natsume.

"Onee-chan! Are you coming?" I didn't notice that they were walking away from the place where we started to talk. I was too consume by my thoughts that I wasn't able to notice the people who was with me. Aoi called me out and asked me, she extended her left handed as if he was a guy asking for me to dance. I let out a big sigh and took her hand and came with them. We were riding in a black limousine.

I was looking at the window of the car. I was so amazed to the things I saw, Natsume's family in a small village while Aoi kept on explaining the places are. "Onee-chan, that is the house of Ru-chan." I heard her spoke Ru-chan, so I repeat as if questioning her, who was Ru-chan. "Ruka Nogi, it was his nickname." I laughed a little, then I saw Natsume, glared at me, I halted and back again to what I was doing. I saw Ruka-pyon's house. His family is sure to be big.

"Onee-chan?" I heard Aoi's voice so I looked at her, she continued, "We're here." I saw Natsume's home. It wasn't as big as Ruka pyon's house but I can already feel the warm inside. I smiled and walked near Natsume. I held his hand and whispered. "Thank you Natsume for letting me live with your family. I have to discuss something with you." I smiled went back to my pace. Aoi kept on blabbering about this place, their past and even when Natsume and she fought. I was really laughing so hard to everything that Aoi was telling.

* * *

Aoi toured me around their house then I saw a door behind the curtain. Aoi told me that we can go inside. She opened the door then I saw a lot of painting, I look at Natsume who was good in painting as well. I asked Aoi who painted all of those paintings, Aoi answered that it was their Father who painted it. I was convinced since Natsume had inherited that creativity.

I was fascinated and very amused in this room when something caught my attention, a 12x10 canvass covered with a red blanket. It was only the canvass which was covered so I took the chance on peeking on it without any further ado. I fazed to what I saw, it was my mom and who's the girl beside her? I questioned myself, Aoi noticed me as she walk towards me then it was when she told me,"This is Aunt Yuka," she pointed her index finger to my mom, "then this is our mother." she said happily but you can feel the sadness in her voice. "Don't worry, my mom and your mom are sure happy to see us together." I told her and smile, "Your mom?" Aoi was startled and shocked. "Yes, your Aunt Yuka is my real mother, can't you see our common appearance, haha?" I said to her sheepishly. "Yeah, you both have the same hazel eyes, auburn hair and... long eyebrows! even the shape of your face." She screeched excitedly. We laughed then we heard Natsume voice looking for us.

"Aoi? Mikan?" Natsume screeched looking for the two girls, "it's dinner time." he said out loud. The two girls appeared while giggling.

"What's the problem? Why are you two giggling?" he asked raising his left eye brows, showing that he was annoyed.

"Nothing Natsume, let's go." I spoke waving my hands forming "X" like idiot. Aoi and I walked towards Natsume and then I held his hands. We went to dining and Natsume being not so gentle left me and sat on his own leaving me no space to sit on since the other chair was occupied with boxes.

"Onii-chan! Don't be rude with Onee-chan." Aoi complained to his brother as she snatched his plate. I laughed since Aoi-chan and I are alike somehow, I told Aoi that it'll be fine and I'm used to it so I pulled the chair, took the boxes out of it and placed it somewhere else. I smiled to Aoi and winked.

* * *

**So it is decided! This will have more than one chapter. =) I might not be able to update soon since I'm still focusing on my other story entitled, "Replace?" and "It Started with a Game"  
**

**Please review this story cause it is my booster and even bother reading my other stories as well and don't forget to leave a review/booster! =)**


End file.
